Wheelchairs that are suitable for indoor use may be unsuitable for certain outdoor uses. For example, wheelchairs typically used indoors often include smaller front wheels located substantially under the front portion of the frame that enable the wheelchair to be turned within a confined space. These smaller wheels and/or limited wheelbase may make mobility difficult on uneven or soft surfaces typically encountered in outdoor environments. Accessories have been proposed for improving outdoor use of wheelchairs. One accessory, for example, enables a user to add a larger diameter front wheel to the wheelchair that also increases the length of the wheelbase. The larger diameter front wheel and/or increased wheelbase may improve mobility of the wheelchair on uneven or soft surfaces as compared to the smaller wheels and/or shorter wheelbase of the wheelchair.